After All
by Lunalost
Summary: Eventual A/L R
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Don't own none of it, wish i did then i would be rich. It will be slash so if ya don't like don't read.  
  
After All  
  
A Lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff against a tree, long blond hair softly blowing in the breeze. Watching the rejoicing and merriment of the city below. He had know idea why he had come. he knew it was just going to bring him heartache, but yet he had came still. For who in all middle earth would dare miss the marriage of Aragorn and Awren he thought bitterly Even through he knew he had no right to be bitter. He had no claim on the man, he had always been hers. yet he loved him still.   
  
Maybe he thought to himself that they wouldn't go through with it and that he would have a chance, but apparantly that was not the case. As the beautiful blond elf watched the happy couple come from the chapel arm in arm being led by all the wedding guests to their castle.  
  
"There you are damned crazy elf, been looking all over this stupid place for ya." Legolas had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the dwarf come up behind him. "Sorry my friend I was just admiring the beauty of the scene below" Legolas said rather shakily. "I'll bet" snorted Gimli. "Come we gotta get out of here unless ya want to set up camp" continued Gimli trying to ignore the pained expression on the elf's face. "No it's best if we leave now." Said the elf has he cast one more sorrowful glance down at the city below....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay reviews are needed this is my first attempt at writing a story so go easy on me. So tell me if you want me to continue. Sorry if spacing a little messed up only using notepad and for some reason it looks better on notepad than when i uploaded it 


	2. Changes Within

Disclaimer: don't own none of it.   
  
Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.   
  
Note 2: An evil plot bunny ran through my head so the story going to be a little different than i had first planned don't worry though still A/L  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Changes Within  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas sat by the edge of the stream, staring into the crystal clear water. There was a soft breeze blowing his hair slightly into his face. He glanced over to where Gimli was starting a fire and grumbling to himself about having to stop traveling so early in the day. Legolas couldn't blame the dwarf for being angered by him. This had been the third time today that Legolas had on insisted on stopping. The dwarf had been so angry when Legolas had asked the last time, had immediately started slamming his axe into a tree. While gritting his teeth and saying that they needed firewood.   
  
Legolas looked back down at the water, trying to figure out what was going on with him. In the two weeks since they had left Gondor, he had been growing increasingly more fatigued. It took less and less to get him exhausted. This bothered him, considering that he was an elf and very rarely got tired. He had heard of elves dying from grief and he had enough of that for everyone. But he was stronger than that. He knew from the start that the man would never be his. So he didn't see any reason for that to be the problem. He honestly had no idea what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he didn't like it. And apparently neither did the dwarf.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GIMLI'S POV:  
  
"Food" yelled Gimli, sitting down with a giant piece of deer meat in his hand. While taking a rather large bite of the flesh, he noticed that Legolas made no attempt to come eat. He was concerned about the elf, not that he would ever let it show. Legolas looked paler than normal and wouldn't eat very much. And there was of course this business about wanting to stop every couple of hours to rest. That was starting annoy the hell out him. He was trying to be patient, but dwarfs had never been known for patience. Gimli thought he probably should find some kind of healer to examine Legolas, before the damned elf dropped dead. In fact he thought he heard of a healer living in these woods somewhere. Of course he also knew that Legolas had to much pride to go see one. But if the healer came to the elf. On that thought he grabbed the other portion of meat and headed over to where Legolas sat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas turned around to the direction of Gimli, when he heard the dwarf approaching. "Must be going deaf or something." Said Gimli, handing the meat to the Legolas. "No Thanks, I do not feel hungry at the moment" Legolas replied quietly, handing the flesh back to the dwarf. Gimli just shook his head and took the deer meat back. "I think tomorrow we should just follow the river" Gimli spoke, in a tone that seemed unusual. It sounded to Legolas like the dwarf was guilty about something. He also thought that it was strange the dwarf wanted to follow the river. Considering the fact that it would be quicker to go straight through the forest. Dwarfs never were ones for a sense of direction Legolas thought to himself But he was too tired to argue with Gimli. "That is fine, but if you don't mind my friend, I think that I'm going to retire for the evening." Legolas said so gently that you almost couldn't hear him. He didn't wait for an answer, just stood up and went over to his sleeping bag and laid down. As soon as Legolas fell asleep, Gimli quietly stole out of camp.  
  
Legolas awoke to pair of steel gray eyes staring into his own. Attached to those eyes was a girl no older than twenty with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing what Legolas figured was the ugliest yellow cloak he had ever seen. He wasn't quite sure what to think. Obliviously she wasn't an enemy, so what exactly was she doing here "Good morning Prince Legolas, my name his Nadia shall we get the examination underway" Cheerfully Chirped the brunette. "Examination?" Legolas asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Well your Dwarf friend said that you had been a bit ill lately" replied the healer as she started digging around in a large brown bag. Remind myself later to kill Gimli thought Legolas as he laid down at the healers request  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GIMLI'S POV:  
  
Hopefully it's been enough time thought the dwarf has he walked back to camp. Not that he disliked the healer, but hearing her overly happy and loud voice again, he could live without. As he neared camp he was relieved to not see or more importantly hear her anywhere. But his relief was short lived when he got one look at Legolas. The elf was sitting on the ground, his back against a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. Gimli also could have sworn the elf looked terrified. He slowly walked over to where Legolas sat. He made a sound of clearing his throat "Hm, what did the healer say?" he asked awkwardly. Legolas looked up, his face a mixture of stun and bewilderment . His voice quiet and trembling "I........................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hope ya like next chapter be up soon.... 


End file.
